Untitled Lois and Clark story
by Mystryfann
Summary: SupermanClark returns from Krypton. Jimmy is part of Big Brothers of america. Everyone still works at our favorite paper.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This story is based on a story outline I have had on my computer for many years. This is only my second story. First Muti chapter. I am writing this as I go. I am visually impaired, and am writing this using voice recognition software.There may be "unseen" mistakes even with a proofread.Please be kind in your reviews. No one enjoys flames. I own nothing but thestory idea. Enjoy.

* * *

Oh Clark, I wish you were here. Lois said to herself as she walked out the door to head to the Daily Planet. As she walked toward work, she began to wonder. How are you? How is the battle going, have you been hurt? All that Lois could think about was Clark, superman/Superman, Clark. It had been six months since Clark as Superman had left for Krypton, his home planet. Upon leaving Clark vowed to Lois to one day return. 

Upon entering the Daily Planet Lois spotted Jimmy. Hey Jimmy, any new news at the Daily Planet today? Hey Lois! No, it is the same as it has always been. Crime and vandalism are up, as always, since Superman left. Lois! Jimmy! In my office now! Perry Hollered from across the news room. Yes chief, they said together.

What's up chief? Lois and Jimmy asked as they entered Perry's office. Lois, I want you and Jimmy to go down to the main courthouse downtown. There is some crazy down there claiming his innocence, and yet has a building full of hostages. On it chief, Lois said, as both she and Jimmy exited Perry's office. Oh and Jimmy. Yeah chief! I want pictures good enough for front page news. Yes sir chief, you got it! Jimmy gave a salute to Perry as he exited the door to run after Lois.

At Lois's suggestion, they took her car, that she left parked in the parking garage downstairs the night before. Jimmy, can you believe this traffic! I know, just you wait until we get downtown. The gridlock is terrible. So . . . Jimmy, what are your plans for this weekend?

Oh well . . . I am supposed to go to the park with Brandon and Rose to spend time with them. It is part of what I do on my days off, as part of the Big Brothers of America Association.

Oh well, that's nice. How old are the kids? Seven and nine, Jimmy said. Well have a good time with them and don't spoil them too much. Thanks Lois, that really means a lot.

How about you Lois, what are you going to do this weekend? I don't know Jimmy . . . I will probably sit at home with a pint of rocky road ice cream and a good book. Fifteen minutes later Lois and Jimmy drove up to the main courthouse downtown. OK Jimmy, I'll do the interviews. You take pictures. Well do Lois! Jimmy salutes and runs off to take pictures.

After spending most of the afternoon and early evening downtown. The swat team and the FBI were finally able to convince the distraught hostage taker to release the hostages. Upon returning to the Daily Planet Jimmy helped Lois with the courthouse hostage story. Then both Jimmy and Lois called it a night.

Upon entering her apartment, Lois dropped her purse on the dining room table then headed for the couch, to get off of her tired and aching feet. She did not think to turn on the lights in her apartment. Clark, how I miss you. The city could have really used your help today. There was a hostage situation at the main courthouse downtown. A man believed he was wrongly arrested for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. During his arraignment he found a weapon of some kind and took the courthouse hostage. We really could have used your help today. Lois' eyes shown with tears. Lois thinking she is alone gets up to investigate a noise she hears coming from the bedroom. Standing in the bedroom doorway, she stops . . . thinking she is hallucinating, and feeling eyes on him. Clark slowly turns.

He softly whispers, Lois . . .

Shock on her face, Lois slowly answers, Clark . . .


	2. Chapter 2

Clark . . . Is it really you or am I hallucinating again, Lois asked. No, it really is me. I really am here in true flesh and blood. Lois slowly advanced toward Clark who was still standing in the middle of the bedroom unmoving. It took Lois's warm embrace to get Clark to stop staring and reciprocate the warm embrace. They stood like this for several minutes not wanting this simple form of intimacy to end. Eventually, they opted to cuddle on the bed and talk.

I've missed you so much Lois. There has not been a day that has gone by, when I haven't thought about returning here to you. By the time I had reached and coordinates that were to be new krypton. This new world and its people destroyed themselves. Not much unlike my original home planet. For the first time in my life, I am truly alone.

Clark, you're not alone. No one is ever truly alone, you taught me that. I don't know Lois, you were not there in the void of space starring out into outer space. You could not feel the pain, or hear the screams of people long since vanished.

The war I had gone to fight I thought was going to be a physical one. Instead . . . It's one of the mental, emotional variety. I still right now at this very moment hear the voices and feel pain of a people, long since gone.

Clark I'm sorry. But you know, you're not alone. You have Perry, Jimmy not to mention everyone you work with at the planet. You also have me, and I love you. Oh Lois, I know you do. With that the two adults are lost in another intimate embrace and all is forgotten.

**Daily Planet the next day**

Jimmy! Yeah chief. Have you seen Lois today, I have been looking for her?

No chief, I have not seen Lois since we put the newspaper to bed last night.

Darn that girl! She is getting to be as bad as Clark. She's never around when you want to talk to her. I guess I can cut her a break. She has been through a lot the last six months, wouldn't you say, Jimmy. Yeah, I guess. If you think about chief, Lois has been through a lot.

First she loose's Superman. Then Clark takes a personal leave of absence for an indefinite amount of time. To be honest chief, I don't know how Lois has been able to function, on the day-to-day for the past six months. Jimmy, Lois is the best darned tough-as- nails reporter Metropolis and the Daily Planet has seen in over ten years. It is unlike Lois not to call in if she is not going to show for work. Jimmy, why don't you go track her down. Make sure she's OK.

Sure thing Perry.

**Short time later in front of Lois's apartment**

_Jimmy is seen walking up to Lois's apartment. Just before he prepares to knock, Jimmy hears squeals and giggles on the other side of the door._

Jimmy Knocks . . . Lois is heard saying, Just a minute. Lois still laughing, answers the door, opening it slightly, blocking the view of Clark. Oh, hi Jimmy, Lois smiles.

Hey Lois, are you coming in to work today? Perry is looking for you. He and I were growing concerned; it's unlike you to not call if you don't intend to come to work. Oh I'm sorry. I must have forgot. Just then Lois turns her head to look at something, looking back at Jimmy smiling.

Just then Clark pops-out behind Lois smiling. Hi Jimmy!

Oh hi C. K., Jimmy says excitedly. I didn't know your back in town. Suddenly Jimmy freezes, the light bulb goes off, Oh . . . why don't I just tell Perry you're not feeling well.

That would be great, Lois said. Oh and Jimmy . . . Yes Lois? As far as Perry is concerned, Clark is not back yet. Understood. I know how to keep a secret.

Thanks Jimmy! Clark called out, as Jimmy turned to leave. Lois and I owe you one. Not a problem, see you in a few days. With that Jimmy headed back to the planet.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: My thanks to MRLovesDC for the one review recieved on this story so far. I am having a hard time coming up with a title for this story, any help would be great thanks. I do not own any recognizable characters. Rose and Brandon are of my own creation. No profit is being made, this story is just for fun. Please review.

"You know Clark,"Lois said as she closed the door behind Jimmy. "It would not hurt if you told Jimmy the truth." "He said it himself, he can keep secret. I for one believe him."

"I know Lois," Clark said. " It's not that I don't trust Jimmy, but the more people that know who I am. The more people , that become a target.""Clark, think of this way. with Jimmy knowing your secret, the easier it would be for me to explain away your absences. "Then you would not have to use excuses, such as, the cheese of the month club." "It would also make your life a little easier to don't you think Clark."

"I will think about it okay Lois." All of a sudden Clark's head jerks up as if listening to something. "What is it," Lois asks. "Duty calls, we knew Superman would be called upon eventually." "Sorry Lois." " No-no go, we will talk more later" Lois said. With that Clark was off to be Superman for the first time since his return.

**Daily planet**

"Jimmy!" "Yeah chief!" "Get down to 9th to the and Cedar Street, there is an apartment building on fire there." "Sure thing chief." as what he just heard registered Jimmy stopped. "Did you just say ninth and Cedar Street Sir?" "Yes I did, is there a problem?" "No, no problem."

**Meanwhile. . .**

Superman comes upon the raging apartment building fire on ninth and Cedar Street. Landing in front of the officer in charge, "can I do anything to help?" "Superman, it's good to see you. there are two children stuck on the fourth floor of the burning high-rise building." "From what the neighbors say, there is a boy and a girl up there." "The kids don't go anywhere with out the other." "Oh and Superman..." "Yes officer." "The girl is wheelchair bound." "Understood", Superman says, as he flies off to rescue the children.

**Jimmy arrives on scene ...**

"Officer, Jimmy Olson, Daily Planet. What's going on here?"

"Well Mr. Olson, as you can see we have a burning high-rise apartment building. What you may not know, is that there are two young children trapped on the fourth floor of a high-rise." "Superman is in there right now trying to find and rescue them. Now if you excuse me, I have to get back to work." Jimmy stunned, nods. "Superman... is back?"

Five minutes later, Jimmy hears his name.

"Jimmy!" Jimmy looks and sees nothing. "No, silly up here!"

Upon looking up, Jimmy found two smiling children coming toward him in Superman's arms.

"Hello Jimmy, I take it you know, these two." "Hello Superman, Jimmy smiles, yes I do know them." "The little boy here, is Brandon and the little girl is Rose." I am Brandon's "Big Brother." Rose and Brandon are best friends, aren't you kids?"

yes Jimmy," the kids said in unison.

"Well in that case, Jimmy, " Superman said. "I will leave these children in your care." "Was very nice to meet you, children." "Perhaps we'll meet again." With that Superman was off to help extinguish the fire.


End file.
